conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista de websites sobre conlang
Blogs e sites * [http://www.quetzal.com/conlang.html Constructed Human Languages] - A maioria dos links para outros sites contidos aqui estão atualmente quebrados 12/10/2016 (em inglês) * [http://www.fantasist.net/conlang.shtml Constructed Languages - Fantasist.net] (em inglês) * Glossopoeia pages - Ray's web-site '''(em inglês) * [http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/nyh/how__all.html '''How to create a language] - O lendário guia de Pablo Flores (em inglês) * O Kit de Construção de Línguas - Zompist - Ótimo guia sobre o processo de criação de uma conlang * Language Creation Society (LCS) - Organização sem fins lucrativos estadunidense que promove a arte, o ofício e a ciência da criação de línguas artificiais. * Richard Kennaway's Constructed Languages List (em inglês) * [http://taliesin.nvg.org/sc/ Scattered Tongues - The Conlang Webring] (em inglês) * UniLang - Um fórum repleto de informações sobre línguas e conlangs, linguística, culturas e países (principalmente em inglês) Listas de discussão * AboriConlangs - Uma lista de discussão sobre conlangs baseadas em línguas de povos ameríndios (em inglês) * Conlang Mailing List - Grande banco de dados com busca nos arquivos históricos do grupo de discussão desde o início da internet (em inglês) * [https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/conlang/info Constructed Languages] - A maior e mais antiga lista de discussão sobre conlangs (em inglês) * Constructed languages in the context of international relations - Uma lista de discussão sobre auxlangs (em inglês) * Germaniconlang - Uma lista de discussão sobre conlangs baseadas em línguas germânicas (em inglês) * (La)TeX/METAFONT for Conlangers - Uma lista de discussão sobre o uso de LaTeX e METAFONT para auxiliar conlangers (em inglês) * Romconlang - Uma lista de discussão sobre conlangs baseadas em línguas latinas (em inglês) * The List for Slavic Conlanging - Uma lista de discussão sobre conlangs baseadas em línguas eslavas (em inglês) * Uraliconlang - Uma lista de discussão sobre conlangs baseadas em línguas urálicas (em inglês) * Westasianconlangs - Uma lista de discussão sobre conlangs baseadas em línguas do oriente médio, norte da África e oeste da Ásia (em inglês) Sobre conlangs específicas * [https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/folkspraak/info Folkspraak: Germanic Auxiliary Language] - Uma lista de discussão sobre o Folkspraak (em inglês) * [https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/Lingone/info Lingone conlang] - Uma lista de discussão sobre o Lingone (em inglês) * Slavsk jazika slavia slavianstvo eurasia - Uma lista de discussão sobre o Slovio (em inglês) * Vaior - Uma lista de discussão sobre o Vaior (em inglês) Nas redes sociais * Conlangers & Conlangs [PT] - Grupo criado em 11/10/2016 com a intenção de reunir conlangers lusófonos no Facebook * [https://www.facebook.com/groups/conlang.guild/ International Guild of Language Creators] - Grupo que reúne conlangers de várias nacionalidades no Facebook (em inglês) * Language Creation Society - Página da Language Creation Society no Facebook (em inglês) * [https://www.facebook.com/conlangs Linguistics and Conlangs] - Página que trata sobre conlangers, conlangs, línguas e línguistica no Facebook (em inglês) * [https://www.facebook.com/groups/conlangs The Language Creator's Guild] - Outro grupo que reúne conlangers de várias nacionalidades no Facebook, um pouco maior que o anterior (em inglês) Wikis * Conlang Wikia - A Conlang Wikia original (em inglês) * FrathWiki - Uma wiki que contém informações sobre conlangs, concultures e conworlds que pode também ser traduzida para qualquer língua artificial (em inglês) * Portal:Constructed languages - Wikipedia - Portal para conlangs na Wikipedia (em inglês) * The KneeQuickie - Outra wiki com informações sobre conlangs, concultures, conworlds e linguística (em inglês) * Langmaker - Uma wiki desativada em 2008 repleta de informações sobre conlangs e linguística cuja maioria do conteúdo ainda pode ser acessada através do Internet Archive (em inglês)